


(Yes, please) Thank you Doctor

by Kwehlous



Series: Kinktober 2017 [23]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: BDSM, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Medical Kink, Pre Negotiated Staging, Pre-Negotiated Kink, Roleplay, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 15:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kwehlous/pseuds/Kwehlous
Summary: Prompto's hit his head, poor thing. He needs a doctor.





	(Yes, please) Thank you Doctor

It's amazing what can be learned after a bottle of wine and a day to catch up. And Ignis had never been one to deny his darling Prompto anything. Nothing.

 

So, Ignis found a way to make this work. And when he did, he put his plan into action. A little spike in his darling's drink after letting him know ahead of time of the designated time and method and Ignis carried his poor sick lover to the medical ward of the Citadel in a room he knew no one would need or miss or think twice to investigate once he locked the door and closed the blinds.

 

\---

 

Prompto groaned, eyes slowly opening, his blurry vision made worse by the fluorescent lighting. He tried to move his hand to shield his eyes, but his wrist wouldn't budge. Neither of them would. He jerked on them both and found himself bound to a bed. A white bed with railing. His vulnerability caused him to try and pull his legs closer to his body, only to find that they, too, were bound to the railing by leather cuffs. They kept his legs open, his body prone underneath the thin sheets of… a hospital bed.

 

Why was he here? Why… what happened?

 

"That was a nasty tumble you took, Argentum," came the accented voice of a person that Prompto believed he knew. He peered past the fuzz of his eyes and focused on a man dressed in a white doctor's coat, hair combed and loose with no product that draped in his eyes and over his glasses a bit, making him look younger than he sounded.

 

"Where… why am I here?"

 

"You went faint while walking the hallways, and when you feel, you suffered a bit of a rattle to your skull. Here, this should help."

 

The lighting dimmed just so, and Prompto shuddered happily, smiling. "Thanks doc."

 

"Now, as I said, you hit your head and went into a state of wild confusion. You were then knocked into unconsciousness for the safety of others. And also why you're restrained--- for my safety as well as your own."

 

"I… I see. I understand," Prompto exhaled, frowning.

 

The doctor approached, and stroked his bare hand across his cheek… then down his neck, checking him over, ignoring his emotional state. Clinical, professional, sterile. It made Prompto's chest tight with shame to feel aroused by the touch.

 

"You will remain here for further observation. However, before I leave, the nurse neglected to situate you properly, and I must remedy this." The doctor gripped the sheets and tugged them down until Prompto was unveiled, chilly air sinking into his body, which he hadn't realized was devoid of clothing. Not even a medical gown.

 

"W-what? What do you mean?" Prompto yelped, jerking against his bindings out of a desire to bunch in to get warm.

 

The doctor's hand settled on his thigh, making him freeze up, then settle, only to bloom color in his face when the doctor wrapped that hand around his cock.

 

"Proper catheterization. I can't have you moving-- head injuries are made worse by any action of the body. And thus, you require a catheter. The nurse left the items and the bag, but I suppose she couldn't find the moment to fit you. I'll be handling the procedure."

 

The hand pulled away from Prompto's body, making him slump, but then he remembered what a catheter was, and his cock jumped where it lay soft on his stomach. Prompto flushed harder with embarrassment as the doctor gave a disapproving look while putting on blue gloves, the snap of latex echoing in the room.

 

"Do try to keep yourself flaccid. I'd rather not have to sedate you for such a simple procedure because of a lack of self-control."

 

"Y-yes sir," Prompto whined, and closed his eyes, biting his lip as the doctor held his cock with little finesse. He felt the tube slide through his slit, and he keened, cock already starting to harden. But he tried to think of other things. Of dead chocobos. Of rabid bunnies. Of flan daemons.

 

And then, like that, the latex gloves rose off him, and Prompto willed his hips not to chase after them. All that remained was the strange inside-out sensation of being filled wrongly, and the tickle to get it out and keep it in. But he did not complain or jostle the doctor's work as he watched him attach the tail end to the bag hanging out of sight.

 

"All done-- and continue maintaining that control or you'll find the catheter to be extremely unpleasant."

 

"Ye-- yeah, yes sir."

 

"Very good, Prompto," the doctor smiled, a darkness in his eyes that Prompto knew and loved, "Such a good patient."


End file.
